


semua jawaban

by NairelRaslain



Category: Ada Apa Dengan Cinta? (Movies), Dilan 1990 (2018)
Genre: (masih) sangat klise tapi demi asupan gapapa dong, M/M, Pesan #2, Rangga/Dilan - Freeform, banyak puisinya hngg tapi ngaco, html lagi mainnya hehe ena soalnya ya, isinya balasannya si dilan, semoga tampilannya ena(?), yang bikin lagi mabok
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairelRaslain/pseuds/NairelRaslain
Summary: aku menjawab;seperti ini.[Pesan #2: Dilan]





	semua jawaban

**Author's Note:**

> **Disklaimer** : _Ada Apa Dengan Cinta_? merupakan properti sah milik Rudi Soedjarwo dan _Dilan 1990_ merupakan properti sah milik Pidi Baiq.  
>  **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**

From: dilan90@mail.com 

To: ranggasas@mail.com

Subject: RANGGA 22

**RANGGA 22**

Aku melihat Rangga di ujung tempat tidur. Aku melihat Rangga di buku puisi. Aku melihat Rangga di depan kamar. Aku melihat Rangga di perpustakaan. Aku melihat Rangga di tepi jalan. Aku melihat Rangga di semua tempat! 

Ayo bilang, kamu melihat Dilan di mana? 

Di dalam kulkas? Di lemari? Di meja makan? Di sudut kelas? Di jalanan? Di ujung jemari? 

Atau di

hatimu, barangkali? 

**.**  
**.**

From: dilan90@mail.com 

To: ranggasas@mail.com 

Subject: Bumi Memanggil Rangga 

Kemarin katanya, Bumi memanggil kamu. Kutanya ada apa. 

"Rindu," katanya begitu. 

Aku ketawa, tapi tidak lama. Lalu aku bilang pada Bumi, "Jangan tanya Rangga ada di mana." 

"Kenapa?" 

Kubilang, "Disimpan sama si Dilan. Biar dia sama Dilan dulu. Dilan rindu juga, katanya." 

**.**  
**.**

From: dilan90@mail.com 

To: ranggasas@mail.com 

Subject: Re: Re: Bumi Memanggil Rangga 

Ngapain kamu sekolah tinggi-tinggi di New York, tapi kepekaanmu masih nol besar? 

Nanti aku aduin ke bunda, lho. Biar si bunda yang ngajarin kamu. Gitu-gitu bunda nomor satu buat urusan hati. Bundanya Dilan, gitu. 

Jangan lupa istirahat. Jangan lupa senyum. Wajahmu mengerikan kalau kebanyakan mikir. 

Eh, jangan, jangan senyum. Nanti yang lain jadi tahu kalau kamu ganteng. Kalau mereka tahu, nanti mereka suka. Kalau mereka suka, nanti aku ajakin mereka berantem. Kan kamu tidak suka kalau aku berantem. 

(Tapi tenang, tanpa kamu minta, Dilanmu ini akan selalu menang). 

**.**  
**.**

From: dilan90@mail.com 

To: ranggasas@mail.com 

Subject: Solo 

Bang Rangga, kalau lagi rindu pasti berat, ya? Iya, berat, soalnya kalau lagi rindu dan mikirin Bang Dilan, pasti Bang Rangga terpaksa jadi 'pemain solo' hehehehe. 

**.**  
**.**

From: dilan90@mail.com 

To: ranggasas@mail.com 

Subject: Re: Re: Solo 

Astagaastagaastagaastaga. 

ASTAGA!! 

Heh, mana mungkin aku ajarin Disa macam-macam! Dia sudah punya lingkaran pertemanannya sendiri (sebagaimana aku). 

Duh, dasar bocah itu mentang-mentang sudah legal, dia jadi seenaknya. Dan dia benar-benar menyabotase emailku!!!! 

Akan kusidang nanti dia selepas sekolah. 

**.**  
**.**

From: dilan90@mail.com 

To: ranggasas@mail.com 

Subject: RANGGA 27

**RANGGA 27**

Ini puisiku 

27 angkanya

Kamu belum jawab, aku rindu

Tapi tidak apa-apa

sebab aku suka kamu! 

**.**  
**.**

From: dilan90@mail.com 

To: ranggasas@mail.com 

Subject: Re: Saya sebut ini prinsip hidup 

Aku tidak ingat pernah melarangmu memiliki suatu prinsip hidup. Kalau bagimu kekerasan tidak menyelesaikan apa pun, aku akan terima prinsipmu. Aku tidak akan melarangmu karena buat apa? Itu hak kamu. 

Jangan lupa soal aku bukan kamu, Rangga. Kekerasan adalah jalan hidupku—ya, tidak sepenuhnya, tapi kupikir kamu tidak lupa bahwa aku besar dan hidup di jalanan. 

Apa yang aku perjuangkan? Menurutmu apa? Harga diri? 

Aku lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai menjaga hubungan persahabatan karena itulah yang menyatukan kami. 

Dan, ya, aku belum berhenti. Aku masih tawuran, masih beberapa kali berkelahi dengan anak sekolah lain, tapi apa ini masih perlu dibahas? 

p.s. Panglima Tempur-mu seganteng ini, kamu yakin ingin aku berhenti? Hehehe. 

**.**  
**.**

From: dilan90@mail.com 

To: ranggasas@mail.com 

Subject: Bunda rindu 

Katanya, si bunda rindu sama kamu, hehe. Kangen masakin lagi buat kamu. Hati-hati di sana, si bunda doakan selalu yang baik-baik buat kamu. 

Aku kuliah di Bandung, hehe. Si bunda senang, lalu bikin acara kecil-kecilan. Disa sisain makanannya sepiring. Pura-puranya buat kamu, tapi malah dia makan sendiri. 

Aku tidak bisa menyusul kamu ke New York. Kamu saja yang pulang, nanti aku kasih sun dekat, hehehe. 

**.**  
**.**

From: dilan90@mail.com 

To: ranggasas@mail.com 

Subject: Re: Puisi

**PERGI**

Kenapa pergi? 

Aku pergi kamu pergi kamu pergi pergi pergi

Siapa yang pergi? 

Biar aku yang antar kamu pergi pergi pergi

tidak perlu tahu

ikut saja pergi pergi ke luar angkasa! 

p.s. aku lebih suka bikin puisi pakai nama kamu, biar bisa dihitung (biar kamu sadar dan cepat pulang hahahahaha) 

**.**  
**.**

From: dilan90@mail.com 

To: ranggasas@mail.com 

Subject: Cokelat panas 

Bandung hujan lebat, kalau New York sekarang warnanya apa? Hijau? Merah? Putih? 

Bandung warnanya abu-abu! Muram! Pasti lagi sedih karena kamu tidak ada di sini. 

Aku lagi minum cokelat panas, hehehe. Kebawa suka karena dulu kamu sering kasih aku, padahal aku tidak meminta. Padahal itu minuman kesukaanmu, tapi akhirnya jadi minuman favorit kita berdua. 

**.**  
**.**

From: dilan90@mail.com 

To: ranggasas@mail.com 

Subject: Re: Re: Cokelat panas 

Dunia pasti benar-benar sedih karena kita tidak bisa ketemu, hehehe. Kalau di sana abu-abu juga, jangan lupa beli krayon. 

Buat apa? 

Biar wajahmu jadi lebih cerah sedikit. Kamu nyeremin, lho, kalau cemberut terus. Judes. Hahahaha. 

p.s. aku sedih, stok cokelat panasku dibawa Disa semua waktu dia kemari sama si bunda. 

**.**  
**.**

From: dilan90@mail.com 

To: ranggasas@mail.com 

Subject: RANGGA 30

**RANGGA 30**

Rindu ini milik siapa? Tertinggal di dalam lemari

Mungkin punya kamu, 

tapi kalau nyatanya milikku takapa juga

Memikirkanmu rasanya selamanya, 

tapi kalau nyatanya begitu takapa juga

Seluruh isi kepalaku

isinya kamu! 

**.**  
**.**

From: dilan90@mail.com 

To: ranggasas@mail.com 

Subject: RANGGA 31

**RANGGA 31**

Kalau kamu lupa bagaimana cara untuk pulang

biar aku yang menyusul

atau aku yang menuntun

Kalau kamu lupa bagaimana cara untuk kembali

aku di sini tiada ke mana

sebab aku berdiri

pada keinginan untuk bertemu denganmu

**.**  
**.**

From: dilan90@mail.com 

To: ranggasas@mail.com 

Subject: Re: Bagaimana cara untuk bertahan?

Kamu masih tidak tahu jawabannya, rupanya? Lalu kamu berharap apa dariku yang setiap malam kerjaannya memikirkan kamu? 

Tidak usah pusing, soal rindu ‘kan aku yang tanggung. 

Kamu fokus belajar saja, biar cepat kembali. 

Jangan lupa apa? 

Ingatan. 

Sayang, udah sekolah tinggi-tinggi di New York sana, hehehe. 

**.**  
**.**

From: dilan90@mail.com 

To: ranggasas@mail.com 

Subject: Re: Ragu 

Apa yang membuat kamu berpikir aku ragu yang entah kepadamu, kepada diriku sendiri, atau kepada semuanya? Apa yang ingin kamu bahas? Hubungan jarak jauh? Ketidakpastian? 

Kalau aku ragu, kalau aku merasa tidak sanggup, kalau aku ingin berhenti, aku pasti akan bilang. Menurutmu kenapa aku tidak bilang apa-apa? 

Tiada keraguan, Rangga. Tidak ada yang perlu diragukan. 

Menurutku justru orang yang bertanya adalah orang yang ragu. 

**.**  
**.**

From: dilan90@mail.com 

To: ranggasas@mail.com 

Subject: Re: Re: Ragu 

Tahu kenapa aku malas membicarakan ini? 

Karena meski keraguan adalah wajar, menurutmu apa yang membuat kamu merasa jauh? 

Ragu. 

**.**  
**.**

From: dilan90@mail.com 

To: ranggasas@mail.com 

Subject: Pulang 

**PULANG**

Opiniku soal tempat kembali

terjawab ketika melihatmu

melihat namamu lalu melihat wajahmu

Kalau begitu

kau tinggal datang ke sini

lalu kita bisa bertemu! 

**.**  
**.**

From: dilan90@mail.com 

To: ranggasas@mail.com 

Subject: Titipan 

**TITIPAN**

Kalau kamu adalah titipan

maka aku juga

Kalau kamu nanti harus kembali

maka aku juga

tapi maunya ke kamu

sehingga tidak perlu berpisah lagi. 

**.**  
**.**

From: dilan90@mail.com 

To: ranggasas@mail.com 

Subject: Ini Dilan 

Sedang sibuk? 

Aku tidak lagi memiliki jabatan sebagai Panglima Tempur. Sudah jarang kumpul juga dengan beberapa teman satu geng, tapi komunikasi masih jalan. 

Kuliah itu berat, ya, hehehehe. 

Ini Dilan, punya kamu. 

**.**  
**.**

From: dilan90@mail.com 

To: ranggasas@mail.com 

Subject: Re: Re: Ini Dilan 

Bukan soal paksaan atau apa pun, tapi sama seperti hari yang terus berganti, maka jabatan juga akan terus berganti, diwariskan. Aku tidak bisa menjadi Panglima Tempur selamanya, Rangga. 

Oh, bisa, kalau kamunya mau aku jadi Panglima Tempur pribadimu, hehehe. 

Aku juga bisa suka sama kamu selamanya. 

**.**  
**.**

From: dilan90@mail.com 

To: ranggasas@mail.com 

Subject: RANGGA 35

**RANGGA 35**

Hari ini aku menulis puisi lagi

khusus buat kamu

Tidak boleh bosan

apalagi tidak dibaca

Biar kamu tahu

aku masih punya kamu. 

**.**  
**.**

From: dilan90@mail.com 

To: ranggasas@mail.com 

Subject: Re: Liburan 

Aku liburan ke pantai, keinginannya Disa. Perginya sama bunda dan Disa saja. Oh, Disa nanya soal kamu terus, mungkin rindu. Dia minta alamat email kamu, tapi tentu saja tidak kuberikan! Aku tidak mau dia cerita yang aneh-aneh ke kamu. 

Aku lupa fotonya ada di Disa dan dia lagi sibuk-sibuknya sampai hal remeh semacam mengirim foto padaku seakan jadi persoalan paling sulit di dunia! Aku kirimkan nanti, ya, menyusul saja. 

p.s. kamu tampan, tidak kelihatan sejudes dulu, hehehe. 

**.**  
**.**

From: dilan90@mail.com 

To: ranggasas@mail.com 

Subject: RANGGA 39

**RANGGA 39**

Coba bilang kamu ingin apa sekarang? 

Pulang? 

Rindu yang tuntas? 

Aku? 

Ayo bilang! 

Aku punya jawaban buatku. 

Aku mau kamu! 

**Author's Note:**

> hal yang paling sulit menulis soal dilan adalah karakternya yang sangat sulit.
> 
> lalu, apalagi? puisi! kelimpungan rasanya harus menuliskan puisi yang sekiranya ‘dilan sekali’. 
> 
> di sini, dilan menjawab! hehehehe.
> 
> yah, semoga tetap bisa dinikmati.
> 
> nairel raslain.


End file.
